dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Moon Island
Now, exactly how am I supposed to get to the inside of Moon Island? To get in moon island you need 2 kokonuts. As you get deeper in the forest it will cost more kokonuts. Kokonuts are fairly cheap at brakmar and bonta resource sellrooms, so if you dont want to waste your time collecting them i suggest you buy them from the sellrooms Uhh... it appears they put a level minimum for moon island, level 26 is too low. - MrMunchie 15:10, 17 November 2007 (UTC) f2p? Can f2p get to Moon Island? I've managed to buy a ticket, I have plenty of Helmets, so all I need to do is get the Wooden Wings. I've tried the cannon a few times, and it looks as though it would take me to the island, with the right things equipped and a ticket. I just want to know, what does everyone else think of my chances? (I also have loads of kokonuts). AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 10:25, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :Level 32, Moon Island Ticket(Destination:Heavenly Island, Cost:1,000 Kamas, Validity:One-way Ticket), Helmet(+14 vitality, +4 wisdom, With that Helmet on, you'll have a very special look... halfway between ridiculous and comical. ''), Wooden Wings(Increase load weight by 46 pods, +65 initiative, ''For those who have always dreamt of flying like a Kwak, go back to bed because these wings will turn you into a public menace and an idiot. ''). Why can't I get to Moon Island?? What am I doing wrong??(After considerable consideration, I have decided that having only 2 Kokonuts on this character has nothing to do with it.)(Maybe it's the stats on the items?)'' AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:57, 2 April 2008 (UTC)(AVeryConfusedSquirrel) ::Maybe the fact you need to be P2P to access this Island? F2P restricts players to interact with anything outside the bounderies of Astrub, including the cannon to shoot you to the Island. GroundZzero Talk / Admin 13:07, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::Err, I doubt it. I can click on the cannon, without selecting anything, and I run to the correct spot. However, nothing else happens, even with the items equipped. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 13:19, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Have you tried talking to the NPC first? I have no means to check this IG because both my accounts are P2P atm. GroundZzero Talk / Admin 13:43, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes, loads of times, but I am f2p, so it doesn't do anything. How do p2p get to Moon Island for the first time, then? Don't they just equip the helmet and wings, buy a ticket and use the cannon? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:14, 3 April 2008 (UTC) you need to equip the wing and helmet, have a ticket in your inventory, and click the canon. your character well run to the platform then you have to talk to the NPC again who well shoot you to moon island :Ah. I can do all of that, except talk to the NPC. That explains it, I suppose. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 05:31, 29 April 2008 (UTC)